


Patiently Unreel You

by LithiumCrystal



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Fingerfucking, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never been kind and he’d definitely never been sweet, but when Michael’s just drunk enough to start being honest with himself, he’ll admit that Trevor had always been there for him back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patiently Unreel You

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing for this fandom. I can't get over Michael and Trevor's relationship; all the bickering and hurt feelings. It's perfect. As are all the people who ship them, I've never come across a group who is as supportive as the Michael/Trevor fans...
> 
> This takes place after Deathwish (because there ARE no other endings!) with Mike and Trev trying to repair things. I hope you enjoy. :)

He’d never been kind and he’d definitely never been _sweet_ , but when Michael’s just drunk enough to start being honest with himself, he’ll admit that Trevor had always been there for him back in the day.  
  
In fact, something that constantly blindsides Michael is how damn seriously Trevor always took his position as Best Friend in Michael’s life; despite everything wrong with the guy being enough to fill volumes, remarkably enough Trevor Phillips is a staggeringly, unflinchingly loyal individual and hell if that didn’t make Michael’s head fucking _spin_.  
  
Or… Maybe it’s just the whisky, and he’s drunk and he’s thinking too deeply about Trevor _again_.  
  
Not that he’s an easy man to put out of mind, but Michael’s surprised by just how much he finds his thoughts drifting to his former running buddy even when they're not sitting beside each other on a sofa like right now; maybe it’s because for all the years Michael had known the guy, he’d never truly been able to figure Trevor out. He’s unpredictable in the textbook sense of the word. Cos when you run the Game, you meet psychos all the time and eventually you just start expecting the violence; assume they’re always going to pull a gun and not only will you usually be right, you’ll stay alive.  
  
It’s never been like that with Trevor; he doesn’t seem to follow patterns, and though he’s got a couple of triggers (Canada, hipsters… His _mother_ ) trying to predict his actions tends to be a failed venture. Michael’s pretty sure that he’d stump every shrink out there (privately he’s always thought if they were to meet, Trevor would straight up eat Dr. Friedlander) really, the chance that Michael would be the one to crack his old friend’s unique code had always been slim.  
  
And now where are they? Drinking together at Michael’s while Amanda and the kids are out of town; things between them awkward and tentative because they’re both still carrying enough bad blood to drown in. This seems to be the pattern though; somewhere along the line there’d been an unspoken agreement to try and restore their friendship, although Michael’s unsure _why_ ; for all he’s man enough to admit he genuinely enjoys Trevor’s company sometimes, so much time has passed and for fucksake, they’d nearly _killed_ each other in Ludendorff; it seems laughable to ever expect they’ll reclaim what they once had.  
  
After all, when you’re sinking drinks this fast desperately trying to ease the tension, all it does is loosen your lips and from there everything gets deep-sixed into a screaming match.  
  
“Fuck _you_ , you serpentine dickbag’ Trevor grates out, slamming another inch of Michael’s good whisky back “when you gonna start acting like a man again, huh?” Michael just shakes his head, drunk and not following Trevor’s meaning… As usual  
  
“The fuck did I do this time?” he sighs and Trevor’s up off the sofa, pacing in that caged animal way of his  
  
“Argh, I thought that last job might’ve knocked a bit of humanity back into ya; made you remember what it’s like to play as part of a _team_ , but have you changed at all? Not a fucking bit!”  
  
When Trevor gets like this sometimes Michael can reign him in, but right now as drunk as they both are, his words aren’t making sense and it's straight pissing Michael off  
  
“Jesus, Trevor!’ he exclaims “What’s this about? We got out ok, we didn’t kill each other, what’re you even complaining about?” and then Trevor’s getting up in his space, looming over Michael to poke him in the chest  
  
“I don’t know Mikey; what do _you_ think I’m complaining about?” he practically hisses and Michael rolls his eyes; of course… Ludendorff, _Brad_ … No fucking surprises there.  
  
“This again?” he sighs and Trevor’s eyes flash  
  
“Fuckin’ right, this again! Because y’know what? I’m finding it just a little bit hard to let go!”  
  
And now Michael’s on his feet too, right up close to Trevor but the other man doesn’t step back  
  
“Well, what do you want me to do?’ he snaps “I can’t take back what happened!”  
  
“I want to you to regret it, you fuck! I want you to be sorry!”  Trevor digs a finger into Michael’s chest again, practically grinding it in until Michael slaps his hand away  
  
“I am! I do regret it, but my _family_ , T-” he tries only to have Trevor cut him off, voice raised to just below yelling now  
  
“There you go again! Excuses! For once just admit you were wrong and you fucked up, you prideful ass!”  
  
There’s something in his words, angry as they are, that has Michael wondering if there’s something he’s missing  
  
“T…”  
  
“ _I was your family first!”_ Trevor hisses and the naked hurt in his eyes throws Michael right off  
  
“Trevor…” he tries but the other man raises a hand, silencing him; he looks deflated all of a sudden, tired  
  
“No, I don’t… I don’t wanna hear it; I’m going home”  
  
And that’s when Michael realises that all this time Trevor’s been waiting on something from him; something Michael’s been blind to. This isn’t about the money; it isn’t even about Brad…  
  
It hits Michael that if Trevor walks out that door, he might not ever come back.  
  
Would that be for the best? Probably. Trevor complicates things, always has, but for nearly a decade he was the one source of solidarity in Michael’s life; the only person Michael had trusted enough to watch his back for him. That means something. It means too much for him to just let Trevor slip away.  
  
The decision is made and he’s going after Trevor as he makes for the door, puts his hands on his shoulders halting him, making him turn around.

“ _No_ ’ it rumbles out of Michael and his hand twists in Trevor’s collar, pulling him in “don’t leave, man. I-” but Trevor’s got hurt and fucking murder written across his face and Michael realises he’d better come up with some good words quick… or throw caution to the wind and do something _really_ stupid  
  
… _Aw, screw it_  
  
And that’s when he gets his mouth hard up against Trevor’s, fucking _kissing_ him.  
  
It’s funny because in that moment where Michael slants his lips across Trevor’s worn ones, it’s like something unravels in his belly; like a knot he’d tied up years ago in Ludendorff just suddenly gives way at the feeling of his best friend’s skin against his. Kissing Trevor should feel all kinds of wrong, _is_ fucking wrong but goddamn if it isn’t the kind of fucked up Michael can get behind.  
  
And it seems Trevor can too because for a moment his mouth is just slack with surprise but then he’s giving this angry, wounded growl and his lips part with a rush of whisky-tainted air as his hand grips Michael’s ass (because _of course_ Trevor goes for the ass-grab) hauling the other man against him. It’s like going from zero to sixty in seconds flat and Michael is hard in his pants feeling Trevor’s cock pushing insistently into his hip.

There’s a tiny part of Michael that wants to pull back, just enough to ask Trevor if this is really _ok_ ; because he’s not sure if he can deal with this being something that they never talk about again, but then Trevor’s rough, clever hands are slipping down the back of his pants and inside his boxers; a coarse slide of skin on skin that makes Michael moan and Trevor break the kiss to look him in the eyes  
  
“ _Mikey_ ' he rasps in a voice like gravel “C’mon, lemme fuck you…”  
  
And really didn’t Michael just know that this is what it’d eventually come down to between them. And maybe that’s why he doesn’t hesitate; just gives a firm nod and with a sound that is entirely animal in nature Trevor is crowding Michael back until his legs hit the sofa and he’s tipping onto it, the other man following to straddle his thighs

“Aw _shit…_ ”

Their mouths meet again and this time Trevor gets Michael’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough that a sharp edge of pain blooms through the pleasure. Hands wrestle with clothes and eventually Trevor’s stripping Michael out of his shirt, fingers impatient enough with the buttons that a couple pop right off. Trevor’s own stained t-shirt gets whipped over his head and abandoned somewhere over the back of the sofa; then all of a sudden they’re pressed skin to skin, so fucking close that Michael can feel the thud of both their heartbeats.  
  
Trevor’s hands alight on Michael’s shoulders and their eyes lock. It gives Michael a moment of pause looking up at his old friend, seeing the flush spread across his weathered face and the look in his bright tawny eyes; beyond the pupils blown wide and dark with lust there’s a reminder that Trevor is still the man that Michael dicked over and _they are still going to talk about that_  
  
Only… Later; because soon enough Trevor’s crouching awkwardly over Michael to drag down his jeans and then struggling out of his own camos, fishing a battered but intact packet of lube from a pocket. People can say what they want about Trevor but apparently this happens to be one area he’s considerate in; it damn near brings a grin to Michael’s face but then Trevor’s wrapping sturdy coarsely haired legs around his waist and grinding _up_ so that only a strangled moan escapes Michael’s lips  
  
“Damn, Mikey’ Trevor pants against his ear “your sex moans sound like a dying goose”  
  
“Shut the fuck up” Michael laughs breathlessly and lets Trevor push him down into the plush sofa cushions.  
  
It’s remarkably easy to lie there, looking up as his best friend inexpertly rips open the lube with his teeth. Some lands upon the curve of Michael’s belly; the droplets are cool where the skin is flushed hot and it sends a shiver down his spine. He’s aware that nothing about this is elegant, but it shouldn’t be; it’s not about finesse or putting on a show; it’s about need, pure and simple; so Michael’s good with the fact they’re colliding like a fucking car crash and he’s _more_ than good with the rough way Trevor is pulling his legs up so he can reach with slicked fingers to probe between his asscheeks.  
  
And then Trevor just stops with Michael’s legs around his waist and a finger nearly inside him; he’s got this not-quite glare on his face as he studies the man spread out beneath him.  
  
“… I ain’t gonna be gentle” he informs Michael, as if it’ll be news to him  
  
“I know”  
  
Trevor’s eyes narrow  
  
“You’re lucky you’re even getting lube”  
  
“I know, Trev” Michael agrees gently  
  
The almost-glare on Trevor’s face turns up a notch, almost like he’s affronted by Michael’s easy compliance, but then the lines of his face seem to soften and his voice gets quiet;  
  
“… I missed ya, Mikey” he tells him and it just sounds so fucking earnest that Michael can’t help reaching out and curling his fingers around Trevor’s wrist; the pad of his thumb rests on the inside and he doesn’t miss the way Trevor’s pulse hitches at the contact.  
  
“Missed you too, T”  
  
Michael watches the emotions flicker across his friend’s face but in the end he gives a grunt like he accepts the sentiment. It’s not an apology from Michael, now’s not really the time, but it feels like a bridge to one.    
  
Trevor’s fingers nudge impatiently against Michael and it’s clear he’s done talking about feelings; he pushes one finger in, quick and dirty, up to the second knuckle and it draws a hissed curse from between Michael’s teeth. The lube’s helping but _Jesus…_  
  
A look of crazed mirth spreads across Trevor’s face and it’s obvious he can tell  
  
“Been a while, sugartits?’ he asks, moving the finger in and out a little just to hear Michael gasp and feel his knees clench at his waist “relax, Uncle T will take _good_ care of ya…”  
  
Michael doesn’t really wanna know what happened to the last poor bastard who heard Trevor say those words; but right now the man seems content with unhurriedly opening Michael up; a direct contrast to his promise not to be gentle. That’s obviously going to come later. For now all Michael can do is bear down against the intrusion, getting used to the feeling of fullness as Trevor introduces another finger, rocks his hand against Michael and goes deep.  
  
“ _Fuuck_ , _T!_ ”he gasps as those fingers graze against his prostate. His cock is so fucking hard where it sits heavy against his belly as Trevor’s fingers push and scissor and slowly spread him wide open; Michael’s sure he’s going to come before he even gets Trevor’s cock inside him  
  
“That’s _reeeal_ nice, cupcake’ Trevor croons at him, smirking “give it up, sweetheart”  
  
The penchant for mocking endearments isn’t unusual but fuck, do they seem inexplicably hot right now. Michael arches against Trevor’s hand, clenches down when he presses against his prostate again, relentlessly drawing Michael’s orgasm out. His other hand comes to rest against Michael’s belly, cruelly pushing him back down the next time he tries to arch up.  
  
_Shit_ , he really is gonna come like this; dick completely untouched and with Trevor’s merciless fingers fucking him deep and slow. Michael wants to be embarrassed but it’s just too damn _good_. He curses again as Trevor pushes in a third finger beside the other two, the hot stretch burning him from the inside and Trevor’s fucking _laughing_ now  
  
“Mm, and here I thought you were gonna act all shitty and repressed about it… But you just looove this, dontcha Mikey?’ He twists his fingers, thrusts them in and Michael chokes back a cry

“Come.’ Trevor demands “I’m getting impatient… I wanna see you wrapped around my cock”  
  
And that’s really all it takes; Michael’s release has him shaking, ass clenching down on the fingers inside him as his cock stripes wetness up his stomach. Trevor makes a low approving growl deep in the back of his throat and removes his fingers, slicks himself up with the remainder of the lube and then presses the head of his cock into Michael’s wet, used hole.  
  
“Oh, _fuck yeah_ …” Trevor groans as he pushes inside, bottoming out with his balls pressed up against Michael’s ass. Still riding the high of his orgasm, the other man can only gasp helplessly at the first thrust; as rough and punishing as promised, Trevor’s hips snapping against Michael’s ass and driving his cock deep.  
  
He feels cleaved open impossibly wide and Trevor’s thrusts are punching the air out of him, driving him up the sofa. Grunts and muttered curses escape Trevor’s lips as he grips Michael’s thighs to pull him in hard, fingertips no doubt painting bruises against the skin but Michael couldn't care less; without the need to come distracting him, he can feel exactly what Trevor is giving him; every hard slide of his cock inside him; every scrape of wiry hair against soft flesh. Like this, he gets to really watch Trevor; the gamut of expressions warring across his face, the bend and flex of his compact muscles… Michael has never seen his friend like this, not even those awkward times when they’d been running together and Trevor hadn’t thought to put a fucking sock on the motel door handle... This is something new, as if Trevor has morphed into an entirely different kind of animal; somehow more dangerous and predatory, hell-bent on reaching completion at any cost.   

It’s hard and graceless and Michael’s slid back far enough that the crown of his head knocks into the arm of the sofa with each of Trevor’s thrusts. He groans, grinding his head against it, hips arching in a futile attempt to try and keep up with his friend’s movements.

“ _Michael’_ the growl of his full name makes him look up at Trevor just as the other man bends down and gets his teeth into Michael’s neck in a sucking, biting parody of a kiss and _Christ_ , it’s like his dick forgets he’s not 20 years old anymore, making a valiant attempt to get hard again. Michael’s hand clamps around Trevor’s bicep, right over that damned memorial tattoo as his weight bears Michael deeper into the sofa.  
  
Pressed close like this, Trevor’s thrusts cease to be as brutal, instead shifting to slow, deep pushes as his breath washes hot over Michael’s neck. There’s fucking and then there’s intimacy; Michael’s pretty sure they’re toeing the line between the two now, especially when Trevor gives this fucking contented sigh as if right now there is nowhere else he’d rather be.  
  
And in that moment, Michael can’t help but feel the same.

“Gonna come soon, Mikey’ Trevor groans in his ear “Aw, _fuck_ … Gonna fill you right up” he’s close alright, hips stuttering against Michael, rhythm abandoned and giving way to erratic, uneven bursts of movement. He turns his face in and Michael can see this fucking insane look of vulnerability in Trevor’s eyes that has him unexpectedly cupping the back of the other man’s neck, bringing him in to kiss him, wet and frantic  
  
“it’s ok’ he’s whispering between kisses “it’s ok…”  
  
Trevor’s hips press up against Michael, and with a low cry he practically seizes as the orgasm shudders through him, seed pouring wet and impossibly hot inside Michael.  
  
“Fuck… _fuuuck…_ ”  
  
They’re both boneless in the aftermath, lying there with their sweat-coated foreheads pressed together.  The only sound between them for a long time is their mutual panting as their heartbeats slowly return to normal and Michael’s wondering just what in the hell he’s going to say, wonders who’ll be the first to bring up the fact that they just _fucked_ and it was actually kind of amazing. What it means, he doesn’t fucking know, wants to ask Trevor but just can’t find the damn words.  
  
“… That was…” Trevor ventures  
  
“Yeah…” Michael agrees  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Trevor eventually slides off him, off the sofa and pads into the kitchen. Michael can hear water run in the sink and soon Trevor ducks back in with a damp wash cloth. Actually has the decency to hand it to Michael instead of just throwing it at him too. He sits at the end of the sofa while Michael wipes himself down, staring straight ahead.  
  
It’s gonna be strange to have a serious heart-to-heart when they’re both naked, but neither of them makes a move to get dressed. It’s just a long stretch of silence. Not necessarily awkward, but certainly confused.  
  
Michael surprises himself by being the one to break it  
  
“Listen, T… I’ve made a lot of mistakes’ he begins and Trevor looks at him sharply; Michael just avoids flinching  
  
“This, uh, what happened now _wasn’t_ one of them. I guess… I’m kinda glad it did.”  
  
Trevor’s just staring at him now, for once in his entire life actually seeming patient, like he’s going to really listen. So Michael takes a deep breath and just pushes forward  
  
“I used to think this life was all about surviving T, but it’s not. What’s the point in surviving if you cut loose everyone who ever gave a shit about you just so you can keep breathing?’ he pauses, takes a deep breath and finally makes himself meet Trevor’s eyes

“Back in North Yankton… Shit man, I fucked up. I really fucked up. I was in a bad position, but selling you out was cowardly and I’m _sorry_.”  
  
Michael immediately looks away. He’s pretty shit at this pouring your heart out kind of thing and he doesn’t want to see the moment Trevor’s look shifts back into something sneering and cynical.  
  
Instead he’s surprised to hear quiet laughter.

“Wow.’ Trevor’s saying “And you really needed me to fuck you before you could bring yourself to say that?”  
  
“Shut up, T” Michael sighs; he supposes at least Trevor doesn’t sound mad. In fact, the man scoots down the sofa until his naked thigh presses against Michael’s  
  
“Nah, c’mon Mikey’ he says, nudging him with an elbow “I accept your apology. I… Didn’t react so well to any of it. I should have realised that sooner or later it was all gonna blow up. I guess you were thinking of the kids. Plus, Brad was always kind of a dick”  
  
Michael can’t help but laugh at that

“That he was”  
  
Trevor’s grinning at him now, a little sheepish and he kind of rests his weight against Michael’s side. It’s nice, feeling a sense of camaraderie between them instead of hostility. Michael’s pretty sure he could get used to this again.  
  
“So…’ Trevor says casually “Is this gonna be a problem for you? And Amanda?”  
  
Michael knows Trevor doesn’t give a shit about Amanda; the guy has never really made an effort to hide his dislike of his wife. Michael wonders if he’s just asking out of that weird sense of loyalty.  
  
“Does she have to know?” Michael replies at length and Trevor shrugs  
  
“Guess not. Just wondering if it’ll be too much of a load for your sorry excuse of a conscience to bear.”  
  
Michael just rolls his eyes at the dig.  
  
“Mandy and I still have some issues to work out.’ He informs him “This was just… I think we both needed it.”  
  
Trevor rests a little heavier against his side.

“Agreed”  
  
Michael’s still not sure what this’ll mean for their relationship, but he’s damn happy he’s got another shot with his friend. Despite everything, his life’s turned out pretty great. It’s kind of lucky Michael doesn’t believe in any karmic forces or he’d be completely baffled as to what he did to deserve all of this. It just goes to show that life’s pretty much what you’re willing to make it. Whether it’s pulling off a heist or just being brave enough to stop an old friend walking out the door, it’s never about destiny, it has been and always will be about choice. And Michael’s glad he chose Trevor.

“So… The family’s gonna be away a few more days.’ He tells him “You wanna stick around a bit longer?”  
  
Trevor looks a little surprised he’s being asked but then he just grins, bright and mad and ridiculously wide before snaking an arm around Michael’s neck, drawing him in “Yeah… Ok, Mikey…’  
  
“I’ll stay.”  
  
_-End-_

 

 


End file.
